We Could've Been (an open letter)
by Melancholy234
Summary: An open letter to Naruto from Hinata which if you know what that means it's one she will never send to him. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

Based off the song "Could've Been" by H.E.R

 _ **Somebody give me, Somebody tell me answers**_

People always ask me, being Hinata, why don't I just go up to Naruto and kiss him or make it obvious how I feel? Well have you ever thought that he had eyes only for Sakura for so long that I thought I never had a chance and I did everything within my power to aid him from afar. The only time I was even able to admit my feelings I thought I was going to die.

 _ **Me and you isn't the answer, me and you isn't**_

Think about it right? I'm an heiress who wasn't even strong enough to save my cousin. He was everything to me and being the son of my own father's twin made our bond stronger once we finally got to see eye to eye. Would the council even approve of my happiness or give me just enough happiness and then force me to marry inside the family or another affluent family.

 _ **Maybe I'm telling myself that, but there aint nothing that can change that**_

So what if I am a coward in love. I just don't want to go through the silence or thinking did he or didn't he hear me this time. I could lose the closeness I have to him by confessing again. Sakura can say, "tell him" easily when its not her crush. I'd like to see her tell Sasuke. I'm still a powerful ninja and I stand by my nindo.

 _ **What good would it be, if I knew how you felt about me**_

So I tell him and then what? He lets me down gently?! I get my soul crushed for the final time?!

 _ **It could've been right but I was wrong**_

I was wrong for thinking that the most popular man in the village now would remember lowly old me. Now that he's saved them everyone is suddenly team Naruto like every woman and teen in the village didn't grow their hair long when someone spread a rumor that Sasuke liked long hair on girls.

 _ **Only think about you when I'm alone**_

I think about him all the time but at night when the estate is silent and my sister falls asleep secretly in my room even though father doesn't allow it. Yes.

 _ **Part of me that cared just know it's gone**_

I've given up hope.

 _ **And I know that I can't get caught up**_

I'm an adult now and soon to be crowned Heiress I can't keep chasing a far off dream.

 _ **We could've been**_

I could've loved you Naruto. Psh, I do love you.

 _ **And we try to pretend**_

I mostly try to pretend I don't love you and maybe you pretend you don't see it. You aren't as oblivious as you claim to me.

 _ **Every now and again**_

I see you glance my way but I can't read your face anymore. That clear child's face got replaced with a man who makes me shiver.

 _ **We don't dream about, don't think about what**_

I shouldn't dream about you still but I do. I already have a boy and girl name in my head. And it's not just for any man, only children with you.

 _ **We could've been**_

We could have been Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki

 _ **Though I'm holding again**_

One day you will wear down Sakura or marry a fangirl and I will be sitting in the pews clapping like an idiot instead of saying I object.

 _ **Cause I know in the end**_

I know I told you I loved you and if you didn't hear me I hope your heart did.

 _ **You dream about, I think about what**_

I hope subconsciously you think about me even a little. Maybe even romantically a little.

 _ **We could've been**_

I could've given you anything you wanted.

 _ **We could've been, yeah**_

I'd give up everything for you

 _ **We could've, damn**_

But I'm too scared to even say it again. I love you but you'll never know.

Hinata Hyuuga


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remember?**_

Home again after watching to scratch the back of your head in the cute way that you do. Your sun kissed skin so golden I swear you glow. The girls asking for your autograph and hugs are cute and small and more feminine than I will ever be. But do you remember I exist? Do I cross your mind at all?

 _ **Remember the night in Miami**_

Do you remember the day and the night I spent in the hospital after I admitted my love for you? You never came to visit. They told me you went berserk but from you it was like it never happened. My love didn't happen.

 _ **First time you put your arms around me**_

I remember the first time you looked at me and I couldn't even make eye contact. Kami! You were so cute and you stood up for me from the people who made fun of my eyes. Honestly I think I saw you first and yet Sakura had your attention. Even after I gave you salve I stayed up all night to make I was never more to you than an extra teammate. I did eventually get a hug and I passed out but yeah. One hug.

 _ **I'm up reminiscin' (ooh yeah)**_

I think I use it as ways to tell myself that I must not be hideous otherwise you wouldn't have hugged me at the waterfall mission. That was me at the waterfall naked by the way. That let me know you liked my body if nothing else, although, back then I was just embarrassed way too much.

 _ **Thinking 'bout you isn't helping**_

I hate I think about you so much. You are literally the first and last think I think about every day. Kiba says that it would never work and I'm starting to believe that he's right.

 _ **Thinking 'bout you doesn't tell me**_

If you're playing oblivious you are the best.

 _ **What good it would do, if I decide to face the truth**_

I think I just need to face facts that even if I did come on to you or ask for a date it would just be "between friends". I'd lose you as even a friend and is that worth the risk? Would that hurt worse than watching you smile at me the same way you do everyone else. I'm just another villager whose name you know. I'm not special to you. The phrase "special people" you say is a cup and a half of LIES.

 _ **It could've been right but I was wrong**_

I could've been your partner. I'd give up everything for you. I've always thought my kind acts and words that were so genuine would make you look my way but you'd rather pine after a girl who punches you for any and everything.

 _ **Only think 'bout you when I'm alone**_

I sit at Kurenai's home and watch her baby and wonder what our baby would look like. You want children right? You were always so alone I thought you would want a big family. The girls tell me to ask you out and to tell you but that's easy for them they are all beautiful and get drooled over on a daily basis.

 _ **You only hit me up when she's not home**_

I notice when Sakura leaves to go on missions I suddenly exist. We frequent the same areas and I assume you go there too cause you miss her. Actually not just her. It seems like when all your friends leave do you notice who's left. When Sakura leaves, Sai goes to be with Ino, Kakashi is too busy, Shikamaru is with Temari, Choji is gone to eat for the fifteenth time today then its "let's check on Hinata" time.

 _ **And that's why, I can't, get caught up**_

Even if I got you to agree to be with me it would be half assed. You would dedicate yourself because that's your nindo but I would never make it into your heart would I? I refuse to be second best….even for you.

 _ **We could've been**_

I could have loved you

 _ **And we try to pretend**_

I pretend and hope you are too.

 _ **Every now and again**_

Ugh! I hate that I love you.

 _ **We don't dream about, don't think about what**_

You don't dream about me at all what I am even saying at this point.

 _ **We could've been**_

I'm still looking at the back of your head and those golden locs and that back that's gone from boy to man and yet you never turn around to look at me.

 _ **Though I'm holding again**_

I'm tongue tied when you're close.

 _ **'Cause I know in the end**_

I know that I'm still crushing on you. I know that I love you as much as you know that you want to be Hokage.

 _ **You dream about, I think about what**_

What do you dream about? Who do you imagine being with you when you achieve the title of Hokage?

 _ **We could've been**_

I can love you why don't you understand.

 _ **We could've been**_

Am I not strong enough? The ideal woman for you? I thought breasts and hips were womanly but I guess not. Maybe I don't get it at all.

 _ **We could've**_

I guess I can't help the way that you feel like you can't help mine.

 _ **We could've been**_

Naruto

 _ **What we could've been, we could've been**_

I can't keep writing these and I'm destroying myself but this is the only way to let you go. I think if I keep writing these I can finally be done with my feelings even though you will never see these.

Hinata closes her book the for the night, lightly caressing the side of Hanabi's face. Her sister used to be so ill tempered and emotionless but over time she became more sweet and acting her age. Her and her father's relationship on the other hand is on thin ice but working toward better times. She looked so much like her mother it physically hurt him to look at Hinata and so making her cruel he thought could change that and it only made her sweeter and more gentle. Hinata removes her jacket and bra and lays in her bed with her sister, pulling the blankets up by their shoulders.

"Good night imouto"

Unfortunately for Hinata, she talks while she writes and even more unfortunately Hanabi heard her words of sorrow. Her burning hatred for Naruto only amplified by this second letter to Naruto. 

"He should read these so he understands what he's done to my sister" Hanabi thought

She bites her lip in contemplation and then slides out of bed and quickly grabs the two letters, stuffing them in an envelope and placing them under the pillow she was sleeping on.

"When morning comes Naruto will pay for this Hinata, I promise", says Hanabi circling her little arms around her sister as best as she could and falling asleep to the smell of lavender and vanilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanabi woke with a startle to the sound of the maids in the house opening blinds and preparing breakfast for the head family. She quickly ran from her sister's room down the hall to hers passing by the regular morning crew who were used to her staying with her sister and wouldn't speak about it to her father. She settled her breath after she closed her door and then placed the envelope underneath her pillow before grabbing a hair brush and beginning to brush her waist length hair.

"Good morning daughter" Hiashi's voice announced through the door

"Good morning father I will see you at breakfast"

Although she spoke calmly and always did maintain the 'Hyuuga glare' on the inside she was screaming in fear thinking that he finally caught her. Yes, she was a bit cruel to her older sister but only because the main branch kept her away from Hinata and deep down she was upset that she looked so much like their mother. Hanabi was only an infant when their mother passed away but based on photographs Hinata took all the traits from mother and left Hanabi with the classic Hyuuga look. She tugged at another knot in her hair cause from sleeping in the bed with her sister, arms flailing all night and turning to cuddle her.

Giving up, she takes a bath and attempts to untangle her hair from that point instead of dry.

"Hanabi-chan, I could have brushed your hair for you if you only asked that of me" Hinata said slowly slipping behind her sister and taking the brush from her hand.

Hinata had the hands of a caregiver, a mother, a close friend and yet Naruto saw none of the small things that Hanabi had come to adore. Her forgiveness of everyone who had done her wrong, her comfort, her grace, and her beauty. Even as a sibling Hanabi was not blind. Her sister was a goddess with lilac eyes and midnight blue hair that always fell into place. Her eyes began to water and reflected back into the bathing pool a very sad young girl's feelings.

"S…Sister…" Hanabi mumbled through tears

"Yes my Hanabi-chan. W…What is the m…matter?"

At this point in her life Hinata only stutters when she is taken by surprise and can't think about what she needs to say. That just made Hanabi feel even worse and she began to cry and push her face down into the water to hide her whimpers.

"You deserve so much better than who you have a crush on!" she started with a high pitch voice that couldn't been confused as a scream. "You are wonderful and my sister and I love you and I want you to move on!"

Hinata stared at her sister in shock. Move on? I mean she did write those letters so I mean eventually she was planning that, but was she ready now?

Naruto was stuck in a weird headspace today. Today Kurama decided was ok to talk to him and remind him of things that he was comfortable not remembering. Well, only if the person who is triggering these memories also does not remember.

"Why did you have to confirm it Kurama?!"

"Because you are an idiot and I like Hinata. I think she smells like lavender and I want to see if something else smells just as delicious"

"KURAMA!" Naruto yells, face redder than a tomato, "You will NOT speak about her that way she isn't like the other kunoichi, she is soft and sweet and innocent".

"And attractive, and full hips, and full br…"

"Stop it!"

"And soft skin, and soft ha…"

"KURAMA! Oh my Kami!"

Naruto's face can't become any hotter as he basically runs into the bathroom and pours ice cold water over his head and down his body.

Girls are throwing themselves at him and he has no clue why. His honey colored skin is covered in marks, some of his own blunders and others from the war. His hair is long and unkempt, some due to being scared of Ino with scissors and secondly in honor of Jiraya. He turns his palms up and imagines soft hands on top of his own, a small smile at the thought of someone like Hinata wanting to hold his hand again. She was there when he lost all hope. She gave her life to prove a point and the words he couldn't quite understand Kurama just had to interject. She loves me. But why? Why now? Why tell me then? Wasn't he in love with Sakura? Maybe not anymore but it could've saved him heartbreak. No, it had to be a long crush. Being with him wasn't ideal for someone like her. He'd continue to play ignorant. Even though the thought of her being with someone else gave his chest a pain that he would come to know as regret, he wouldn't allow himself her love.

 **Thank you for the comments and reads it means a lot to me. If you want to throw a guess of what may happen next I may or may not confirm if you are right and shout you out when I get to that point. I'm going to try to update weekly, let me know what day of the week, but life does not always work with me so I will update soon!**

 **Melancholy**


	4. Chapter 4

It's winter and its been a few months since she's decided to give up on Naruto. Its funny actually, she feels as if its like she is quitting a drug and has to count the days. Now she's on months, and soon years. When will it end? When will she stop thinking of him?

Kiba says that she has a problem and needs to face the fact that she's gonna end up with him or Shino. She's not blind. She knows that they both love her enough to marry but that kind of love is always somewhat empty. She wouldn't want them to be with her and then find their true love later and regret it. A few days till her birthday and the snow still hadn't fallen. Hanabi said that the snow only fell for her and their mother because anytime we would look up at the sky it was decorate the area in ice. She only wished it worked when she wanted to cry as well. When she wanted to scream into her pillow and sob that the rain would come and so would the thunder. She should be happy. Her face gave her back her title after she fought every ninja in the compound and her sister and won. It was the only thing that she could hold on to and the only thing that was hers. Her title. She would marry another noble for the sake of furthering the clan line and forget all about Naruto. Even if he became hokage she didn't have to see him. She could stay behind the walls of the manor forever.

"Onee-chan! Can we go to the store?! I want cinnamon rolls!" Hanabi yells from the kitchen

"Hai!" Hinata yells back grabbing a hair brush and brushing out her waist length hair.

She decides that one change calls for another and braids her hair down the middle with a lavender bow and opts to go without her full jacket and wears a white vest with purple fur. She pulls her boots on over her calves and grabs her money and rushes out the door behind her sister.

Hanabi is waiting at the bottom of the stairs and bouncing from right foot to left in anticipation. One, because she actually wants cinnamon rolls, and second, because she's excited to experience winter in Konoha and not worry about clan duties or meetings. Its like the best day off in a long time. She wasn't allowed to attend school like Hinata was because she was supposed to be clan heiress, but now that Hinata has worked so hard and reclaimed her title, she is allowed to be a normal girl again. Lastly, she needs to find Naruto and give him the two letters her sister wrote. Maybe, if he knew about her love he would acknowledge her. Little did she know Hinata had already given up hope months ago.

"Your hair! Its braided?!" Hanabi exclaims

"Yes," Hinata laughs, "Would you like me to do your as well?"

Hanabi pondered for a moment. Hinata loved that her hair had no part or bang and just grew from her head and all over her face. Hinata parted her hair once as a child so she could see her face but even then without a clip or ribbon it would just go right back to its original state.

"No thank you, but I will take the ribbon!" Hanabi says joyfull taking to pieces of ribbon and tying it to the ends of her hair in front making a semi part in her hair where she can see.

'I may keep this style permanently I kind of like it' Hanabi thought

Hinata and Hanabi walk out of the estate and down the road to the nearest shop that has what they are both craving…cinnamon rolls. They pass the Yamanaka flower shop and wave to Ino as well as pass Choji coming out of his favorite buffet place. Hinata walks into the shop first where the clerk, an elderly lady and also another Hyuuga is there.

"Heiress and little one! Hello! Here for my cinnamon rolls?! You know I could always bring them to you both. I may have left the manor for my husband but I am still allowed on the grounds".

"No ma'am! We can walk and besides we enjoy leaving the manor and coming to visit this beautiful shop," Hinata says and somehow manages not to stutter.

That's another thing she has realized that she doesn't always do now that she's given up on love. Well true love anyway. She had to give up both to give up Naruto and she's…content? She walks around the shop looking for the perfect pastry for her sister and herself as well as a few for some of the branch family members in the main estate. Obaa-san says that she shouldn't spoil the workers and they should spend their own money but she can't help making people around her smile.

Hanabi, seeing her sister speaking and walking with the elderly woman, she smiles. Her sister was so kind and sweet and how couldn't anyone notice and love her. Sure, men had come from far and wide on her sixteenth birthday to ask for her affection but then she was still shy. Naruto was too obsessed with still getting Sasuke back to care and the death of his sensei also added to his injury. Speaking of Naruto, he was supposed to be leaving soon to Myobokuzan so she had to move quickly. Being frenemies with Konohamaru has its perks at times.

Hanabi slowly backs out of the store and then runs full forces to the one place she can always find Naruto, the ramen shop. She turns around a corner, jumps over a few residents, and lands on the roof of the ramen shop and drops down slowly, trying not to crease her kimono top. She sees Naruto, hunched over his food, eating but not as quickly as he normally would.

'He must still be grieving in his own way' Hanabi thought sympathetically but then slapped her cheek, 'This isn't the time! Onee-chan needs me!'

Hanabi walked up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto looked up and suddenly his face lit up but it never got to his eyes.

"H-Hanabi!?" Naruto exclaimed

"No time! Take this please and do not read it until you leave the village!" Hanabi commanded, activating her eyes for added effect.

"O-Okay?"

Hanabi runs out and then jumps into the air rushing back to the shop before Hinata notices that she has left.

Naruto holds the two letters and at first thinks to rip them because its probably another fan girl sending him notes that make him blush and Jiraya used for writing material. Hanabi doesn't seem like the type to be a carrier for other people though. Could it be from her?! No…no that can't be it either so who? Then he unfolds the note slightly noticing the soft smell of lavender.

"Hmmm…a love note from the heiress maybe?" Kurama growls while pacing around in his cage, "Wouldn't it be nice to get a note from her? Imagine her holding the note against her bountiful breasts and kissing the pages?"

Naruto's face gets ten times hotter and he slams his money on the table and leaves waving bye.

"Kurama! You are a pervert! We talked about this!"

"You talked about it. I just decided not to have a rebuttal until now"

Naruto thought to read the letters now but then he stopped remembering Hanabi's message. He shivered at the thought of Hanabi attacking him at random and so he decided to start packing. He left at dawn for training.

 _ **Also, if I hadn't said this before. This timeline is after pain but before the fourth shinobi war. So for this chapter it was after Hinata's birthday which is December 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **but before Tobi initiates the Fourth Shinobi War.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto paces on the boat holding the letters Hanabi gave him in his hand too scared to open them but too nervous to wait till he made it to Killer Bee. He had been traveling for days and it kept him from sleeping and eating properly. It was the ultimate torture. He was stuck on this boat with Bushier Brow Sensei who had horrible sea sickness , Yamato sensei, and a few others.

"If you make one more lap around the same spot on this ship I will find a way to take over your body and throw us both in the water," Kurama says banging his tails against the cage in turn giving Naruto a ringing headache.

"Gomen…gomen," Naruto mumbles while holding his hands over his ears and trying to make the ringing stop.

Naruto knows that he should be focused but he can't. Who is this from and why would Hanabi give them to him? Is it from Hinata? No…couldn't be. She wouldn't write him a love letter…would she? Naruto's face began to become hot and he found himself sinking his teeth into his bottom lip in thought. His eyebrows bunched together and he thought about all the times Hinata had looked his way and done things for him. They had to be in a friendly way right? He used to love Sakura or he thought he did and he realized it was a crush long ago but getting on her nerves still makes him smile. Hinata was always just looking at him and the fainting condition she had made it hard to form conversation. Then, after three years away training, he ran into her and asked her out for ramen to hide the fact that if he didn't say something, he would end up drooling over her new filled out form. Her face had lost its fat and was smooth and heart shaped, her height was tall but healthy for her weight, and her hair had flowed down her back like the waterfall in the village at night when they went on that mission together. Speaking of which, he never found out who that girl was that night dancing.

"Ugh….I'm not helping you out with that one. If you don't see it now you never will,"Kurama says circling himself and then laying his large head on his paws and curling the tails not under him over his back.

Naruto brushes him off and continues to stay at the hull of the ship waiting until the boat docks. Just as he takes the letters and places him into his pocket he decides to place them in the lining of his jacket, closer to his heart. If Hanabi cared enough about them to personally give them to him he should make sure to not get them wet or lose them. Just as they got closer to the island, a giant squid rose up and took hold of the both startling everyone on board. Naruto himself was excited because the elder toad sage told him an octopus would help him on his journey. Suddenly, another beast with eight tentacles like an octopus rose from the water and defeated the monster, slamming him against the boat and then deep into the water below.

"Squid go deviate…the rest I abbreviate!"

"What the…?" Naruto asked looking up at the man who seems to have absorbed the beast just as fast as it appeared to help them.

"That's Master Killer Bee!" one of the crew men said smiling

"You're late ya know…ya know!"

The boat docks and everyone makes their way up the small trail into the village to find rooms and a place to rest. Naruto on the other hand goes straight to Killer Bees room excited to learn what he has and also a way to not think about the letters Hanabi gave him. He isn't brave enough yet to read them. Knocking on the door, Killer Bee answers the door with a blank expression.

"Ahh, it's the 'ya know' brat. What's up? Want an autograph from me?"

"Train me!" Naruto states bluntly looking right into Killer Bee's eyes

"Train you?"

"I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, but I can't control it yet, so please teach me how to control a Tailed Beast"

Killer Bee maintains the same blank expression.

"No"

"No?"

"The only reason that I am here is because my brother, the Raikage, forced me to take a vacation. Why would I take time to do that?"

After an small pause and trying everything in the book including Harem Jutsu to get him to crack Naruto decides to take a break and go back to his room.

"Read it"

"No Kurama"

"Read them come on"

"No Kurama"

"Why?! This is why I never we never meld well and you're here in the first place! All your conflicting human emotions give me the worst headache," Kurama barks

"FINE!" Naruto yells before sitting on his bed and unraveling the letter.

Every word written with such beautiful handwriting and as he continued to read he felt sorry for whomever had written this. It was a heartbreaking letter, a letter of goodbye, a letter of closing. He felt as if he was in the room with that woman, whoever she was, and could physically feel her anguish. Every time she asked him a question in the letter he answered it the best he could as if that would somehow ease her hurt and frustration. How could he tell her that he didn't love Sakura, hell, that he didn't love himself and that's why he never considered anyone to like him at all. He was cursed and no one would ever come near him let alone call it love. He had precious people but no one romantically. He followed along and eased his fingers down line by line, heartbeat racing and mouth dry as he reached the bottom of the page, his thumb over the signature name. He prayed it wasn't a girl he knew like TenTen or Ino and no fangirls either but that really left no one unless it's a random girl in the Hyuuga clan.

"What if it is Hanabi though?" he thought shuddering at that thought of Hiashi trying to kill him because of his daughter's crush.

He took a deep breath and wipes the tears from his eyes and lifted his thumb. His heart stopped and his world began to sway.

"H…h…hinata? But…but..why?"

 **SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! I WENT TO TAKE AN EXAM FOR SCHOOL AND THEN CAME HOME AND HAD TO CATCH UP ON A LOT! I'm ACTUALLY GOING TO DOUBLE POST TO MAKE UP FOR IT SINCE I MISSED LAST WEEK AND THIS IS THE START OF A SECOND ONE! THIS WAS NARUTO CENTERED BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE SOME HINATA IN THERE AS WELL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DOUBLE UPDATE AS PROMISED AND AS AN APOLOGY FOR THE LOYAL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!**

Naruto dropped the letters and remembered that there was one behind it. Fear forced him to pick it up. He had to see it through, he had to see what else she had to say. He almost felt like he wasn't supposed to read this. Her words seems to be talking right to him, asking questions he had no right to answer. She was sitting on the bed with him, hair cascading over her shoulders and arms to the bed. Looking right through him, he spoke about him like she knew so much about him. She saw him so deeply he felt naked and exposed to her. She leaned close to his side although not touching him he imagined that soft expression on her face but mixed with hurt.

"I know that I'm still crushing on you. I know that I love you as much as you know that you want to be Hokage"

"But hime how can you say that knowing who I am?"

"What do you dream about? Who do you imagine being with you when you achieve the title of Hokage?"

"I thought I would also be alone up until that point. I never expected to get friends and people to respect me. I thought…I thought I had to become Hokage first," Naruto says, voice cracking at the realization that he was being selfish to his own dream.

"I can love you why don't you understand," Hinata said, her face turning angry and standing up suddenly from the bed.

"Am I not strong enough? The ideal woman for you? I thought breasts and hips were womanly but I guess not. Maybe I don't get it at all," Hinata said sarcastically turning around and crossing her arms

"Please…please hime no…" Naruto begged, eyes watering at the realization that it was too late. The letter was ending and with it his chance to explain. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for being ignorant. He wanted to say that he could learn to understand her love and to not give up on him yet.

"I guess I can't help the way that you feel like you can't help mine. Naruto," Hinata writes in closing, and the Hinata his mind projected turned with a bittersweet smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her head.

"H…Hinata, I…"

Hinata shook her head at him and then faded away smiling and with it the heartache set in for Naruto. He would go back and force Killer Bee to help him, he would finish his training, and then he would go back and find Hinata.

"I know its too late, but I'm still going to try," Naruto thought running his sleeve over his eyes and cheeks to get rid of the tears. He placed the letters under his bed and walked back out of the door. Little did he know Hinata was thinking about him too, but not in the same way.

.

.

.

.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh…Oh no! Where is it?!" Hinata screamed in her head opening every drawer she had in her dresser and then looking under the bed.

Hinata knew she placed those letters in the dresser after she finished writing them on her desk. She wanted to write another because she found them therapeutic and when she thought of Naruto it was easier to get through if she wrote it down. Now she can't think of anything because she can't find the other two letter.

"Hanabi!"

"Y…yes one-chan?" Hanabi askes innocently with a slight flush to her face as she rounds the corner into Hinata's room.

"D…did you happen to see the letters that were on my desk?" Hinata asks sitting on the bed in thought as to where they are.

"Yes, a…and I gave them to Naruto because he deserves to know how you f…"

"W…wha….why…how…nani?!" Hinata whisper-yelled at her younger sister.

"He should know! You don't deserve this and I told you before" Hanabi exclaims, face turning red to hold back tears.

Hinata lifts her head to look at Hanabi before closing her eyes and standing up.

"I will be back"

Placing a hand on the window sill, Hinata pushes open her window and then jumps through bouncing gracefully across the estate and then atop the gated entrance. The guards glance up and then suddenly look down, not wanting to be caught gawking at the heiress. She jumped onto the tree line and then made a bee line for Naruto's house. Even with his new popularity, he loves his original apartment and finds himself there more than his new place. Hinata bit her bottom lip and continued moving through the trees and finally landed on the stairwell to his apartment.

"Please be here…please"

Hinata walked down the hall, running her fingers along the graffiti walls and reading the words 'spawn' and 'demon'. She wondered what it was like to read this day and after day and washing it off only for it to return. She wished she had the courage then to help him. She wished she wasn't an heiress and bound to her estate because she would have helped him she believed. Hinata walks up to the door and knocks, stepping back and holding her hands behind her back.

Moments passed and Hinata contemplated using her Byakugan to see through the apartment and maybe he was sleeping.

"No that's weird Hinata," she mumbled to herself

She waited again and after ten minutes another elderly woman passed behind her with her groceries.

"Sweetheart, he is gone," she said politely smiling at him and pressing her keys into the lock of her door.

"Is he at his other location?"

"No child, he's on a mission. He left a note on my door so I knew not to make him dinner," she said handing Hinata the note.

Hinata held the note with shaking hands and then as soon as the elderly woman shut the door she activated her Byakugan looking through his apartment for the letter but finding nothing.

"He took it with him," Hinata said, eyes watering at the realization that he would know. He would see her deeper than she was prepared emotionally and what he could possibly say after.

She wanted things to stay the same and her romantic feelings to fade. Now she will lose him completely.

"No…."


End file.
